


Hand in Hand

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Tao surprises Ezekiel by asking an unusual question.
Relationships: Ezekiel | Amer Souleyman/Tao (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Hand in Hand

"May we hold hands?"

There's a lot Ezekiel doesn't expect out of Tao. 

In fact it was a hell of a surprise meeting someone like him in the middle of nowhere. Also known as the wasteland that is Earth. 

Tao is as emotional as a rock is. Maybe he's seen him crack a smile once or twice in the time he's come to know him, then again there's probably not a whole lot to smile about.

Still.

"What? Why?" That sure as hell surprised him. This is coming from the man who took  _ two whole weeks  _ just to give him a fist bump. 

_ "That's just pointless contact." _

_ "Don't be an ass and just do it." _

So for someone who thought physical contact was the most useless thing in the world  _ this  _ was baffling.

Not that he's against it. 

Hell, last time he held hands with anyone was with Carole when they were kids. She'd always hold it after he hurt himself trying to do a skateboard trick and it'd always calm him down.

But this wasn't Carole, and he wasn't a kid nor was he hurt. What's worse is that it happened to be his crush. 

And he's pretty sure Tao doesn't even know what a crush  _ is.  _

It just about killed him when Tao caught him staring the first time he saw him smiling. He can't even remember what he was saying, but Tao smiled and he forgot how to function for a hot minute.

To add more fuel to the fire he ended up telling Tao he had a nice smile. Then Tao gave him a half assed reply and that was the end of that.

Smooth. Terrific.    


He told Carole about it later that night, got laughed at (expected), but she told him she was proud of him. For making an embarrassment out of himself? That's what he assumed but she didn't elaborate either.

"For an experiment." Is all that Tao says, eyes unblinking to the wary look he receives. 

"You sick or something?" Ezekiel has every right to be concerned. If something is pointless or fun there's a zero percent chance that Tao is going to do it. 

"I don't get sick, that's not how I function," That doesn't really debunk the AI theory Ezekiel has. "I thought you would be eager to participate since you were excited about our knuckles briefly touching before."

"Everyone fist bumps and high fives," Ezekiel breathes out a laugh.  _ This guy.  _ He was a lost cause in so many ways, he doesn't care how smart he is. "But if it's for the sake of science or some shit, here."

Honestly he was a little excited about the fist bump, but hand holding? That's a whole new level for him  _ and  _ for Tao.

"I appreciate your cooperation." 

Ezekiel snorts at that because it was pretty much Tao-talk for,  _ thank you.  _

There's nothing really magical about hand holding, he knows this. It's just one of those cute domestic things people do. What gave Tao the idea to do so is a mystery to him.

This is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity anyway. Might as well take the chance while he can, right? And the best part about this? Tao's the one asking.

So okay yeah, not like he'd ever admit it but he's a little bit pumped about it.

Longer slender fingers entwine with his own with ease, giving a small squeeze. Again, it’s not a magical experience, but it’s pretty soothing. Out of all the shit he's seen and did this is probably the most domestic his life will ever be.

The day was starting out pretty shitty too, so for it to be ending on a good note was another surprise to him. He woke up feeling homesick, and didn't bother telling Tao about it who most likely left most of the day after noticing his bad attitude.

So yeah, he's not really sure what would pique his interest in it after being gone all day.

"You good?" Ezekiel broke the endless silence with an arched brow. It was, and always will be, hard to read Tao.

"It's.. Nice."

Except he wasn't expecting the small smile Tao didn't try to hide.

Shit,  _ now  _ wasn't the time for his heart rate to start picking up.

"You want to let go now?" As much as it pains him to ask that, along with the disappointment of having to let go, he shoves down his own feelings for Tao's sake.

He can never tell when he's uncomfortable or not. Especially with  _ this. _

"I need more time to conduct results. Letting go now would be pointless."

Wow, if that wasn't a bullshit excuse to hold his hand he didn't know what was.

"Whatever you say." Ezekiel affectionately rolls his and decides to go with it. There's no harm to it and he feels better than the unholy mood he woke up in.

He's pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time they held hands either.

**Author's Note:**

> the ship you didn't know you needed until now fdhjf thank my friend asmallnerd for getting me into this wonderful rarepair, bless 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
